


深院（四）

by planet1988



Category: MRF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 07:31:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planet1988/pseuds/planet1988





	深院（四）

　　  
　　  
　　从别人怀里睡觉着实是一件需要时间适应的事，而井然目前还只体验过一次。所以他第二天一早就醒了，看着自己胸前横着的臂膀，一时间心情有些复杂。  
　　  
　　Cecilio在情事上并无特殊嗜好，昨晚用跳蛋这种小道具都属例外了，所以做到后来也松开了井然手腕的束缚，下身也没怎么折腾他，客观来讲从生理层面上其实是爽感占大多数的。  
　　  
　　井然闭了下眼睛感受自己身体，多是之前坠楼的伤痛和未曾节制的疲软，私处轻微胀痛，但相较于昨晚的疯狂程度和时长来看，没有受伤撕裂之类的，Cecilio勉强能算得上是体谅他了。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　井然没想到Cecilio警觉性这么强，他刚向着离开对方的方向挪动了不到十公分，那边Cecilio就醒了，伸手一捞把他锁回自己怀里。他声音里还带着刚醒来的沙哑，附耳低语的时候仿佛两人真的是缠绵后相拥醒来的爱人：“你醒了，饿不饿？”  
　　  
　　井然抬手想要拂开Cecilio的手臂，可因为没有力气，最后反而像是故意回应他的拥抱。Cecilio却看出了井然的抗拒，他完全清醒后也反应过来刚刚井然是一睁眼就想着怎么离他远点。清晨醒来美人在怀果然只能是个幻想，井然这个人从来就没有一秒是乖顺的。手上用力把井然仰躺着按住，Cecilio一个翻身压在他身上：“你要去哪儿？”  
　　  
　　这个姿势就是昨晚一切的开端，井然无意识地咬着下唇，不肯吭声。Cecilio“啧”了一声，食髓知味后他也懒得废话，就着这个姿势抬起井然大腿痛快地又干了一场。  
　　  
　　井然本就无力，这种情况下更没办法反抗。  
　　  
　　事毕Cecilio长舒了一口气，抽出肉棒十分满足：“你又被操射了，井然，你天生就该挨操。”  
　　  
　　说话时井然恰刚射过，粉红色的性器软下来就像它的主人一样可怜兮兮。Cecilio忍不住伸手去戳了戳，看井然也跟着整个身体都颤了颤，他低笑出声。他俯下身去亲吻井然柔软的小肚子，偶尔尝到几滴喷射上去的精液也不怎么排斥，一路顺着细滑的肌肤亲吻上去。这个事事讲究的大设计师，此时满身汗水地瘫在他身下，任他拿口水沾湿他想留下痕迹的任何部位，而井然唯一能做的就是随之战栗和轻哼。  
　　  
　　Cecilio愈发愉悦，顺着他因为偏头而露出的修长脖颈磨蹭到井然耳侧，拂开他的发丝想要说些什么，突然愣住了。  
　　  
　　井然在哭。  
　　  
　　这时候的美人眼睛红红的，鼻子红红的，脸颊也带着高潮余韵的微红轻轻气喘，整个人仿佛一座精致的红水晶雕像，剔透且诱惑。他本是眼中盛满了泪水，却无声地忍耐着，和自己较劲般不让它落下。而在被Cecilio强硬地掀开不甚坚硬的遮掩时，到底在某一个交睫的瞬间，大滴的泪水终于滚落，自此一发不可收拾如断了线的珠子连串坠下。偏井然还是一声不吭，默默垂泪的样子像是一支无杀伤力却又直击心脏的箭。  
　　  
　　井然似是才能提起点力气，伸手扯过被揉成一团的被子把脸埋进去藏起来。Cecilio还是有些怔忪，望着他漏在外面的耳朵逐渐变红，心底突然一阵柔软。他缓缓顺着井然的头发梳理，说：“好了，我也不是一定要这样对你，以后你好好的，我让你继续工作好不好？场馆自上次坍塌后还未修缮呢，你想不想继续自己的设计？”  
　　  
　　井然沉默着任他动作，半晌才发出一声闷闷的“嗯”。  
　　  
　　Cecilio只觉天都亮了。  
　　　　  
　　　　  
　　  
　　就这样井然每天被专车送去罗马中心，在自己工作室和场馆那里忙得团团转，然后晚上和Cecilio一同用餐，再被送回深院。这样持续了不到一周，Cecilio摸着下巴琢磨了一下，这根本没必要嘛，大手一挥让井然回他自己家住，只要随时应召就好。  
　　  
　　井然那边似乎是被他手段吓到，也似乎是认命了，倒也安分。时间稍久，甚至可以在Cecilio来工作室寻他的时候和人一起喝两杯。Cecilio也是第一次和人这样相处，两人水乳、交融过怎么都多了点说不清道不明的亲近，再谈及商场或政界的一些事反而能更坦率地说出些平时未敢说与他人听的观点，几经交流井然还因为和某个官员打过交道给Cecilio提了个醒，两人之间气氛一变再变，最后反而有几分相互扶持的所谓“夫妻”之意。  
　　  
　　井然在情事上许是经历得多了，从刚开始的默默抵抗也变得稍微能放开些手脚，Cecilio吃得舒心也愈发温和，两个人都体会到了不小的乐趣。  
　　  
　　待Cecilio反应过来的时候，他已经有将近一年没有和其他人上过床了。  
　　  
　　Cecilio坐在灯红酒绿间被死党拿来调侃是不是被人套牢的时候才察觉到这件事，他挑了挑眉伸手搂过一边倒酒的一个小男孩：“开什么玩笑。”  
　　  
　　朋友见他这副模样倒是反而更笃信了之前的想法，刚要笑他几句那边Cecilio手机突然响了。他微一摆手叫人停了音乐，接起电话时语气都软了三分：“怎么了？你给我打电话可是难得啊。”  
　　  
　　“好消息？你说……呵，这么神秘？”  
　　  
　　“嗯，那你等我吧。”  
　　  
　　Cecilio挂了电话就见一圈损友们坏笑着看他。  
　　  
　　“还说没被套牢，这都被查岗了。”  
　　  
　　“哈哈哈Cecilio你也有今天，谁制住了你啊！”  
　　  
　　“嘘嘘别说咯，快回家去吧你。”  
　　  
　　“……切，”Cecilio也不知心里哪股子倔劲上来了，硬是要在人前撑住了面子不肯承认自己爱上了这本打算绑来随便玩玩的人，“我可不会绑死在一个双……”  
　　  
　　“嗯？什么？”  
　　  
　　Cecilio脑中闪过之前偶然被人发现的那个双性，在圈子里几乎成了个公共娼妓随人尝鲜，到底把双性给咽回去了，喝了口酒改口：“我可不会随便叫人绑死了，不过是个玩意儿来讨欢！今天就陪你们不醉不归！”  
　　  
　　这群人本就是百无禁忌闹腾的主儿，听了这话都是起哄叫好，随即各自选了人，不多时触目就是一片狼藉。其间井然又打来一次电话，Cecilio被这群损友过分调侃，再加上身边这男孩的低眉顺目，难以自抑地生出了些曾有过的倨傲在上的念头，酒精刺激之下甚至有那么一个瞬间在想：看，你井然也不过如此。  
　　  
　　他没有接。  
　　  
　　井然再没有打来。  
　　　　  
　　　　  
　　　　  
　　  
　　Cecilio第二天在酒店的床上醒来，身边的男孩子诱人地呢喃了一声就要蹭过来。他抬手捏住对方细细的胳膊丢到一边，另一只手摆弄着手机翻看通话记录，盯着井然的名字看了几秒，突然心底涌上了心虚愧疚。  
　　  
　　他隐约觉得自己做错了。  
　　  
　　不过没关系，对吧？他本就是这样的性格，不可能一下子改过来。他已经愿意开始学着怎么收心，但这需要一个过程。他可以在罗马中心靠近井然工作室的地方买个房子，如果井然不习惯他也可以去井然现在的家，虽然他嫌有点小但不是不可以将就。他可以慢慢带井然走进他的圈子，以一个和他们平等的地位。他们之间相处融洽，公至事业私至情事都逐渐合拍并愈发同调，井然将成为他在这个圈子里的合法伴侣——Cecilio在这个清晨第一次反思并坦率了自己的心意，他发现自己并不如之前所想那般难受，甚至那样的畅想令他有些期待。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　“叮”地一声，电梯打开。  
　　  
　　Cecilio去井然工作室听说他今天没来之后迫不及待地到了井然的住处，他猜想井然是不是昨夜在暖黄色的灯光下等着自己的归来，以至于晚睡赖床了？或者受凉生病了？  
　　  
　　不管怎么样，他愿意放下一切好好道个歉，他们应如他所想般，在他的改变过程中一起创造出一个美好的未来。  
　　  
　　Cecilio拿着他曾经半强硬着配好的钥匙打开房门——  
　　　　  
　　  
　　玫瑰、戒指、晚餐，和长桌尽头昏迷在椅子上的井然。  
　　  
　　他手边倒着三四个酒瓶，都是度数不低的烈酒。井然素来讲究红酒饮用事宜，但这次他手边什么相关器具甚至冰块和酒杯都没有。最后一瓶红酒大概是在他昏倒之前还没有喝完，又不小心被碰倒了，暗红色顺着井然最喜欢的这个素色桌布一路蜿蜒下来，在地上堆积成一滩……不！  
　　  
　　Cecilio箭步上前抱起井然冲出门。  
　　  
　　井然白色的西装裤上也有着顺流而下的液体痕迹，不过颜色比酒深了些——是干枯的血迹。  
　　　　  
　　　　  
　　  
　　Cecilio坐在井然病床边，双手颤抖着翻看医生留下的病例：饮酒过量导致流产。  
　　  
　　井然昨天破天荒地主动给他打电话，就是想说这件事么？有一个和他相关的小生命在井然身体里出现了，而井然也应该是想要生下这个小生命的，所以他斟酌了之前Cecilio的态度和最近的言行，井然认为自己可以为了这个生命既往不咎。他亲手做了丰盛的晚餐，挑选了不菲的戒指，他想和他组成一个家。  
　　  
　　可他当时在做什么呢？是正在喝酒调笑，是在另一个人身上，还是陷在自我感动中描绘自以为是的未来呢？  
　　  
　　井然又是什么心情呢？被敷衍着挂断电话的时候，再打过去不被接听的时候，明知道自己双性身体胎儿不稳还决定喝酒的时候，他是什么心情呢？看到戒指的时候有没有后悔呢？感受到身体剧痛的时候有没有害怕呢？  
　　  
　　——有没有想过，要是从未遇到他就好了呢？  
　　  
　　Cecilio看见手中的病例上滴落了一滴水将笔迹晕开，才恍然自己在流泪。  
　　　　  
　　　　  
　　　　  
　　  
　　“井然，我们结婚吧。”  
　　  
　　这是Cecilio一天之内第三次这样说，井然盯着电脑屏幕沉浸在自己的设计思路中，半分心神都没有转移过来。Cecilio已经习惯了这种态度，不甚在意地伸手摸了摸井然的头发，转身出门。  
　　  
　　上次事件给井然的身体造成了不小的损伤，医生说他这种情况怀孕一次本就算是奇迹了，经此一事再无可能。而Cecilio也终于认清了井然于他是多么重要的存在，下狠心割舍掉自己的乱七八糟，过程其实也并不如他想过的那么漫长或困难，他不得不承认那时的犹豫拖延不过是他给自己找的蹩脚借口。  
　　  
　　时间过去小半年，井然身体养好后Cecilio就和他一起住在井然曾经的房子里，工作也都恢复了，一切都仿佛开始步入正轨。  
　　  
　　可那之后井然再没有主动和Cecilio交流过。对此Cecilio哄过劝过也吵过闹过，但井然永远是爱答不理的态度。  
　　  
　　Cecilio本不算好脾气，不过现如今只要井然不会离开他，他也就多少会克制自己了——即便他清楚井然不是不愿离开，而是他不可能允许井然离开。他只要有空就会缠着井然说些话，今天这么痛快放弃是突然想起了自己郊外的深院，平时他不理会的时候那边一般也识趣地不来打扰他，所以他这边全身心地放在井然身上竟一时就完全忘记了。他终于吩咐管家把人都打发走处理好，回想着曾和井然在那里发生的事情都有些心悸，便着手准备全部出售掉。  
　　  
　　Cecilio挂了电话回头去看工作间里的井然，阳光从落地窗照射进来好像他的肌肤都透明了。空气中微小颗粒漂浮着，井然就那样安静地垂首绘图，从他的角度看过去就只能从发丝间隙窥得精致莹白的下巴和脖颈，美得温柔而汹涌。  
　　  
　　他站在原地无声地笑了。  
　　  
　　没关系，一年不行就两年，两年不行就十年，十年不行就一辈子。他既得到了，就不可能再放开。井然要怪，就怪自己太美好吧。  
　　  
　　这本就是井然，也是Cecilio命中注定的深渊。


End file.
